1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to casino electronic gaming machines, and more particularly, to servicing electronic gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic gaming machines where a player initiates game play by placing a wager are becoming increasingly more computerized. For example, the electronic gaming machines typically include microprocessors that display different types of games, such as slots, poker, and other games of chance, on a large screen. Additionally, the microprocessor determines game play results and displays the outcome to the play. As such, the electronic gaming machines include memories that store regulated gaming software that, when executed, provide the games. To attract players to the electronic gaming machines, display devices, such as the screen and other lighting devices on the machine, create visual spectacles for passersby to see.
As increased numbers of electronic gaming machines typically translates to greater revenue, casinos typically pack electronic gaming machines together tightly on a casino floor. In some casinos, the electronic gaming machines are networked together to communicate with a host system, such as the IGT Advantage™ system or sbX™ casino management system. If included, the host system, via a network protocol, can be used to propagate new regulated gaming software to certain ones of the electronic gaming machines on the casino floor, such as a single machine or a particular bank of machines, to configure one or more of the electronic gaming machines, to monitor the electronic gaming machines' activities, and/or to perform diagnostic functions. Other casinos do not have a host system.
In either case, in an event in which one of the electronic gaming machines experiences a failure, a service technician or casino operator typically must visit the casino floor to locate the failed electronic gaming machine and perform service operations on the failed electronic gaming machine, and at times, on other gaming machines. Likewise, when regulators visit casinos to monitor monetary activities of the electronic gaming machines, the regulators typically visit each electronic gaming machine in order to perform regulatory tasks, such as reading the meter values on the EGMs, monitoring security logs, installation logs, and monetary transaction logs, configuring payback percentages, progressive values and rates, and money acceptors, enabling or disabling the EGM, clearing tilts or other error conditions related to monetary transactions.